


untitled pwp

by shslry (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: D/s Vibes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Facials, M/M, Overstimulation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shslry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Frank isn’t expecting is for Gerard to be fucking <em>filthy</em> in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled pwp

**Author's Note:**

> this is soooo bad i wrote it at like 3:30 am. i've never really written porn before but i couldn't get the idea out of my head so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

What Frank isn’t expecting is for Gerard to be fucking _filthy_ in bed. He can hardly believe he’s using the word filthy to describe Gerard, of all people, but looking down at the other man laying under him in dark, sheer panties with a vibrator in his ass, practically begging Frank to come on his face, he doesn’t think there’s any other word for it.

Frank is crouched, straddling Gerard’s shoulders, jerking off over Gerard’s face after having spent the past few minutes rubbing the head of his cock across Gerard’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, spreading precum onto his cheeks, chin, lips, and he’s about to _come on Gerard’s face_.

Gerard, who’s come four times now, sobbing from the overstimulation caused by his soaked panties rubbing against his soft dick, literally crying from the sensation of the thick vibrator buzzing painfully against his oversensitized prostate, but who still shook his head when Frank offered to take it out.

Frank always figured his partner literally crying in pain during sex would be a huge turn off. Gerard’s made him rethink a lot of things.

“Tell me you want it,” Frank says, and it’s literally the cheesiest porno line ever, but Gerard moans loudly and bucks his hips up. Frank spares a moment to look behind him and sees that, against all logic, Gerard is getting hard again.

“Frankie, I want it,” Gerard sobs. His voice sounds absolutely wrecked. “Really, really want it.” Gerard pauses, somehow finds the energy to open his eyes and look at Frank for a moment with a considering expression. “Come all over me, _I want it_. Fucking soak me, _daddy_.”

And Frank does.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell


End file.
